Patrick Stewart
Patrick Stewart (1940 - ) Film Deaths *''Hedda'' (1975) [Ejlert Loevborg]: Shot in the stomach (off-screen) when his gun goes off during a struggle with a prostitute. We only see Timothy West informing Glenda Jackson and Peter Eyre of his death; his body is not shown. *''Hennessy'' (1975) [Tilney]: Shot to death when his gun goes off during a struggle with Rod Steiger in the back of a car; his body is shown again later on when Rod abandons the car in front of a police station. (Thanks to Tony) *''Lifeforce '(Space Vampires) '''(1985) [Dr. Armstrong]: Life force drained by Mathilda May after she leaves his body having possessed him, on top of being injected by Peter Firth with 2 injections of a mixture of pentothal and morphine. (Thanks to Jennifer and Philip) *''Gunmen'' (1994) [Loomis]: Buried alive by Denis Leary and his men when Denis takes over Patrick's organization. *''Conspiracy Theory'' (1997) [Dr. Jonas]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Julia Roberts whilst he's underwater (after Patrick shoots Mel Gibson, who is trying to drown him with a mop). His body is later seen as it floats to the surface. *''The Prince of Egypt (1998; animated)'' [Pharaoh Seti I]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, as evidenced by his son Rameses II (voiced by Ralph Fiennes) being Pharaoh. *''X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)'' [Professor Charles Xavier]: Disintegrated by Famke Janssen's mental powers, while Halle Berry, Hugh Jackman and Ian McKellen look on helplessly. (The final scene after the closing credits suggests that Patrick's mind has been transferred into a comatose man. He would later return alive in the films The Wolverine (2013) and X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)) (Thanks to Mathew, Patrick, Neil and Brad) *''TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)'' (2007; animated) [Max Winters]: Crumbles into dust after his immortality is lifted. (Thanks to Mariano) *''Macbeth'' (2010) [Macbeth]: Killed in knife fight with Michael Feast, then beheaded (off-screen). *''Green Room'' (2015) [Darcy Banker]: Shot repeatedly by Anton Yelchin and Imogen Poots after he attempts to pull a gun on them before being finished off with a shot to the head from Imogen. TV Deaths *''Anthony and Cleopatra'' (1974 TV) [Enobarbus]: He dies after being discovered by two guards and delivering a repentant monologue; he may have been mortally wounded (off-screen) on the battlefield or died of guilt for being disloyal to Antony. *''I, Claudius: Reign of Terror'' (1976) [Sejanus]: Stabbed to death by John Rhys-Davies' soldiers. *''Hamlet, Prince of Denmark ''(1980; TV Movie) [King Claudius]: Stabbed with a poisoned blade by Derek Jacobi, then made to drink poison. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Time Squared (1989)'' [Captain Jean-Luc Picard]: Playing a dual role as the normal "Captain Picard" and a "Captain Picard" from an alternate timeline several hours into the future, the "Captain Picard" from the future is shot with a phaser by the normal "Captain Picard". His body disappears moments later, when the alternate timeline ceases to exist. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Cause and Effect (1992)'' [Captain Jean-Luc Picard]: Killed in an explosion, along with the rest of the crew, when the Enterprise collides with Kelsey Grammer's ship; due to a time-loop, this is repeated several times until Brent Spiner succeeds in preventing the collision. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Tapestry (1993)'' [Captain Jean-Luc Picard]: Is possibly clinically dead for a few moments after an (off-screen) alien causes his artificial heart the fail. He's seen in sickbay, then with John de Lancie in what de Lancie claims is the afterlife, where he shows Patrick what his life would've been like if not for the incident that cost him his real heart. He's later seen waking up in sickbay, with the episode leaving it ambiguous where his experience was real or a hallucination. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: All Good Things... (1994)'' [Captain Jean-Luc Picard]: Portraying a triple role of "Captain Picard" from the past, present, and future, each is killed when the Enterprise of each point in time converge and are destroyed while collapsing the anti-time anomaly. John de Lancie returns Patrick to the present, with the timeline having been reset. *''The Canterville Ghost ''(1997) [Sir Simon de Canterville]: Suffocated after being entombed alive in the castle, several centuries in the past; he appears as a ghost throughout the movie. *''Moby Dick'' (1998 mini-series) [Captain Ahab]: Drowned after being lashed to the whale when he harpoons it (his body is later seen floating uderwater). *'A Christmas Carol (1999)' Scrooge: Is shown a vision of the future after his death from unspecified causes; this future is undone when Patrick changes his ways. *''King of Texas'' (2002) [John Lear]: Dies of a heart attack from grief over the death of his daughter (Julie Cox). *''Hamlet'' (2009) [Claudius]: Stabbed (in the hand) with a poisoned rapier by David Tennant, then forced to drink his own poison. Video Game Deaths *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' (2006) [Emperor Uriel Septim VII]: Stabbed in the back by an assassin while Patrick is speaking to the player character. *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2'' (2014) [Zobek]: Destroyed when Robert Carlyle shatters his body after freezing him with a sword. Gallery Jonas' death.png|Patrick Stewart in Conspiracy Theory X-Men-the-last-stand-Doctor-Xavier-death-scene.jpg|Patrick Stewart in X-Men: The Last Stand patrick stewart.png|Patrick Stewart in Green Room Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1940 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Musicians Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by natural causes